


hey, you

by centaurii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron Positivity Exchange, ayy I liked how this turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurii/pseuds/centaurii
Summary: somewhere, along the way, lance began to see twinkles in indigo eyes.





	hey, you

The day was young. Not even twenty minutes into their first mission, however, and things started taking a turn for the worse.

They were prime targets to the Galra, subjected to several attacks, along with their mission to build and strengthen alliances to the thirty planets they’ve visited since their arrival to Arus.

(Which Lance and Pidge were extremely adamant about, considering the many times they had to sit out certain missions because someone would forget to tell them that it’s extremely suggestive if you pick and offer bioluminescent flowers from the surface of Grevfrut. Or the dangers of shaking hands with the high priest, since it was apparently a war wager.

God forbid Pidge try and explain the wonders of binary coding and have it misinterpreted for coordinates—yeah, alright, the universe’s only hope is going to nuke its only source of nutritious consumables.)

According to the calendar Pidge programmed, they’d been living in the unknown for a couple months. It’s not like Lance didn’t know, either — his heart sunk and his stomach lurched when he looked to the corner of Pidge’s laptop. One day it was twelve hours, after forming Voltron the fourth time it was three weeks. Desperation, about a month and Lance forgets to keep steady track as their workload increases, and it’s three months into fighting for the peace of the universe.

_“So, any thoughts on who’s gonna join you on this little mission? I’m thinking things might get a little hot, so you’re gonna want someone who can stay cool.” Lance gave a charming wink at Shiro. It was a little bit immature of Lance, ignoring the possibilities of anyone else for the trip to the base. After the Space Mall incident, Lance was ready to dive right into more “planet-stuff”. Taking the position of Kaltenecker’s caretaker has matured him for sure.  The Blade of Marmora would be proof of that._

_Shiro gave him a flat look. “You’re right.” He looked past Lance. “Keith, you’re coming with me.”_

_Lance blanched._

If Lance tried hard enough, proved that he was calm instead of losing his cool in front of Shro, maybe Keith would still be okay. He hadn’t seen him in the healing pod before. Usually when he trained for too long, they wrapped a couple bandages around his hands and rubbed ointment on particularly red and purple marks.

The leader of the Blades—Kolivan told them of his determination, right up until Allura questioned the activation of the blade. A series of gasps and stuttering followed before she came up with, “did you know?”

Lance couldn’t fathom her mistrust, but given her history, the reaction was understandable.

Now neither of them were talking to each other, which they really never did around him but everytime they crossed paths the room clouded with thick tension and irritation.

(He’d seen it—who couldn’t?

The girl he watched heal a crumbling planet, bright beautiful energy flowing through the cracks and highlighting the surface with signature Altean cyan vanished behind uncharacteristic navy blue.)

It was no secret that he’d liked Allura. His mediocre attempts for her to notice predictably went right over her head, it wasn’t going anywhere.

But _somewhere_ along the way, he’d favored red over the heavenly overtones of Altean tech.

  


-

  


“Keith?” He said, bouncing on his toes, waiting patiently for the quiet shuffles on the other side to reach the door. The smooth sound of its slide was a good sign, considering the fact that the doors don’t have handles or any scanners for authorization. Lance assumed each of them were like the ones at retail stores, just not motion sensored, however the hell that worked.

“What is it, Lance?” he asked. His hair flung in all directions, the prime offender being the giant wave of a cowlick off center.

Malfunction.

“Uhh, yeah—” _Abort._

“—you look like you need some more rest.” _Abort._

“I’m gonna head back,” his heels dug into the floor.

“You’re here, so if there’s anything wrong then—”

“No, nothing’s wrong, it’s just... I wanted to check in on you.” _Deep breathes dude. Don’t faint, that’s super lame._ “I mean, I don’t know what went on exactly but you probably had some more injuries from when you were headed to the base. You, uh,” Lance felt almost like Hunk when the waterfall of words spilled from his lips just as frantic as his arms.

Keith seemed to have a few choice words, but restrained himself. He also appeared to be enjoying himself, and wasn’t that lovely.

Lance fumbled with his fingers before he registered the buckle in his knees. He couldn’t help it that the first guy he was serious about was a freakin’ hot half alien _warrior_.

He could feel his judgemental stare, and for once he thought it might be good to shut his mouth and walk back to his room. It was slow, but he managed to speak coherentt words through the thick silence.

“I was worried about you.”

“Thanks, if it were you I’d probably be worried too,” Keith replied.

“Probably?”

“Well, you were so ready to throw me under the bus.”

“Oh, yeah. _That_.” Lance scratched the back of his neck, tangling his hair.

His attempt to light the mood failed. Everything sounded so much better in his head than it did out loud, and even then, the words he used were harsh. Lance was a scatter brain, hothead to everyone else and yet he still found it in him to question Keith’s outbursts and treat them as if they would only come from a wild animal.

“Is that really what you think?”

Keith was looking at him with huge, sad, purple eyes and if Lance were looking in the mirror, he would probably be doing the same thing.

“No, not really. You have your moments, but it’s not as bad as I made it out to be. It wouldn’t have been any good either since you still came out on top.”

Keith was not impressed. “Then why?”

“Because I—I just wanted to be there. Go on a mission, prove that I’m responsible enough to handle said mission and, uh.”

“Come out on top?”

“Yeah,” he winced, looking down. _Keep it together._

“Jerk,” he felt a light punch to his arm.

“I’m sorry…”

Keith’s eyebrows raised about an inch, “Humility looks good on you.”

  
“ _Goodnight_ , Keith,” Lance spins on his heel to rush to his room before he was caught, red faced and nerve racked from the tips of his fingertips to his toes.


End file.
